Lieselotte Blumenthal
Liese is a maid of the Vorbeck household and a student at'' the Academy at the Church of Concordia. Of the four houses in the academy, she is a student belonging to the Carnelian Krakens. She possesses a major crest of Nivalys, and is a user of faith magic and wields a collection of throwing knives, though she rarely actually uses them due to her peaceful nature. Profile A girl with a minor crest was born to the Ymaiera household on the 23rd day of the 2nd moon on the year 219. Due to the the profession of her parents and Liese's being a possible candidate for a certain experiment, Lacrima took an interest in the family and had taken Liese away from them, holding her hostage in order to manipulate the family to their wants. However, as far as Liese was told, she was left behind by her parents at an orphanage. The orphanage itself was a front for Lacrima, who used the children there as subjects to crest experiments, her being one of them. She was one of the few successful outcomes of the experiments using a plant that her parents were forced to create after extensive research and work. The crest became a major crest as a result of the experiment, though now with a side effect that slowly turned her body into becoming plant-like, starting with her heart, where the crest manifested. The crest gave her the ability to mimic the appearance of others, an ability that Lacrima made her use for espionage. She went through many mimicked identities and personalities, rarely getting the chance to get back to her own, to the point that she ended up losing a sense of her own identity. She became a hollow husk of sorts. On the year 231, one of her missions was to send her off to the Vorbeck family to keep watch on them, posing as an adopted child. She became a maid-in-training under the household and slowly came to like her job, on top of being given the name she haas now, Lieselotte Blumenthal. Not only that, this was the first time she stuck to a role for a long time, and that she wasn't so isolated anymore, having met new friends: Aster, Benedikt, '''Huxley', L'Myrtle, and Mylo. That combination gave her two identities that she has come to claim as her own, one as the maid, and the other: the part of her that she lost back then, and her childhood that she never had. Not wanting to lose these bonds she's formed and the identity she gained and reclaimed, she cut all communications and ties with Lacrima, by no longer reporting back to them. Her parents, however, where never told of this, who continue to believe Lacrima's statements that she's still in their grasp. She began to live normally as a maid for the Vorbecks and as a friend to her dear childhood friends. Eventually on the year 240, she was sent off to Concordia to study and learn, and to watch over Benedikt. Personality Liese tends to be quiet and skittish, and acts as she would have been as a kid, prior to losing her sense of identity. She's friendly with most people and is easily impressionable, which can be a bit of a problem that is taken advantage of by some. Her friendliness stems from the fact that she holds her relationships with her friends close to her heart due to how much they had helped her recover from her past, refusing to let any outside force take it away from her. This results in her having a peaceful nature that results in her rarely getting angry or showing hostility to others in general, unless they threaten the bonds she holds dear. When she became a maid for the Vorbecks, she picked up an ideal, if not an obsession, of being the perfect maid, due to fear of being sent back if her work is merely satisfactory. As a result, she put on an always smiling, hospitable facade, but her smile was distant and she was overly formal with most people. Upon she entered the academy, she initially kept her maid facade going, only dropping it for the few friends she made prior to the academy. Eventually, with the help of new friends she made in the academy, she slowly opened up and began acting more like her real self. Despite her meek nature, she's quite capable of many things. Her maid training has resulted in her being quite competent with all of her maid duties and chores such as cooking and cleaning. At the same time, her time in Lacrima has made her quite proficient with acting and espionage, skills she isn't proud to have. She tries to only use these for good, and for her friends, to make up for her actions in the past. Her natural talents and preferred hobbies however are a bit more mellow. Baking, drink-making (tea, hot cocoa, coffee, juice, etc.), gardening, and singing are all her talents, with the first two being picked up during her maid training and the last two being from her isolated childhood. Combat Stats Combat Liese tries to avoid being in direct combat, unless it's absolutely needed, preferring to heal and support her allies instead. When fighting others, she's hesitant at attacking unless she knows they're dangerous, or she considers them as a monster, otherwise she tends to apologize each time she attacks someone. Crest Liese possesses the Major Crest of Nivalys, an artificial crest created through the crest experiments of Lacrima, which has the side effect of partly turning her body into becoming plant-like. As a result, this causes her body to require certain needs like sunlight, and weaken or strengthen under certain environmental conditions. For example, in winter, the lack of sunlight and cold temperatures, make her far sleepier than most people would be. As far as she knows, only her heart is plant-like. The truth is that each time she uses her crest, or whenever she experiences strong negative emotions, there's a small chance that more of her body is converted. Currently in terms of her internals, her heart and most of her nervous system has been converted. On the outside, some of her hair has converted into a single dangling vine. Personal Skills Friendship Gift List Lost Items Supports Liese can be easily acquainted and befriended due to her friendly and easily-impressionable nature. However, becoming considered close friends with her is difficult due to trust issues with others. She's very affectionate to her friends and would often prioritize helping them over herself. It's difficult to get her to view someone in a negative light herself and be angry at them, but she can dislike someone if they try to torment her friends or herself without reason. Possible Endings Johann and Liese ' '' v') {?} Trivia * Her eye color is green during spring and summer, and becomes amber in fall and winter. * Due to partly being a plant, she has developed a fear of fire, though she can somewhat handle being near controlled or contained flames. * She has several hidden nooks throughout the school that she often takes naps in. If you ever encounter a nest of blankets and pillows in the academy, you now know who makes them. * She has photographic memory, but she tends to subconsciously forget things whenever she passes out, only remembering if she manages to see it again. * She constantly makes drinks such as tea or hot cocoa (only when it's cold) to go along with her study sessions. ** She always makes more than enough for herself so she has extra to share with others. Gallery comf.png|Comfy Emoji Secret_Santie_Liese.png|Art by Vio moniliese.png|Doodle by Moni Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Carnelian Krakens Category:Crest Bearer